


Believing

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alien invasion in Herrington brings two outsiders together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Casey/Zeke Love Month, February 2008.

Zeke Tyler can't believe that things turned out this way. Last year he was selling scat to assholes at Herrington High and Casey Connor wasn't even a blip on his radar. Sure, he'd seen the kid tormented by jocks, and while he'd never taken part, he'd never done anything to stop it either. His indifference was what Zeke deeply regretted, what he would have given anything to change. Now, as he moves inside Casey, hears Casey's sounds of pain and pleasure as he adjusts to Zeke's cock, Zeke gives thanks for the alien invasion that gave him his second chance.

Casey knows this can't really be happening. Even now, lying under Zeke, with Zeke's cock moving inside him, Casey still expects to find out it's a dream and he'll wake up to find he's still that same kid who spent every day of high school getting elbows to his nose or having his balls smashed into the flagpole. Crazy as it sounds, aliens taking over Herrington is a more plausible scenario than Casey Connor being loved by Zeke Tyler. But after Zeke erupts inside him, then touches his lips to Casey's in a tender kiss, Casey finally lets himself believe.

 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v472/ArtfulUrchin/?action=view&current=7f5966d1.jpg)


End file.
